1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions for treating hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many clients of hair salons have damaged hair. Permanent hair treatments dry the customer's hair and make the hair brittle. The damage is caused by over processing.
A number of components used in the invention, exist and are commercially available, often for food and seasoning related purposes.
Aloe vera gel is available in a form that has been processed from the plant. The gel is made from aloe vera leaf juice and glycerin.
Grape seed extracts are industrial derivatives from whole grape seeds.
Camelina sativa is usually known in English as camelina.
Cetostearyl alcohol, cetearyl alcohol or cetylstearyl alcohol is a mixture of fatty alcohols, consisting predominantly of cetyl and stearyl alcohols and is classified as a fatty alcohol. It is used as an emulsion stabilizer, opacifying agent, and foam boosting surfactant, as well as an aqueous and nonaqueous viscosity-increasing agent. It imparts an emollient feel to the skin and can be used in water-in-oil emulsions, oil-in-water emulsions, and anhydrous formulations. It is commonly used in hair conditioners and other hair products.
Decyl glucoside is a mild non-ionic surfactant used in cosmetic formularies including baby shampoo and in products for individuals with a sensitive skin. Many natural personal care companies use this cleanser because it is plant-derived, biodegradable, and gentle for all hair types.
Glycerol (or glycerine, glycerin) is a simple polyol compound. It is a colorless, odorless, viscous liquid that is widely used in pharmaceutical formulations. Glycerol has three hydroxyl groups that are responsible for its solubility in water and its hygroscopic nature. The glycerol backbone is central to all lipids known as triglycerides. Glycerol is sweet-tasting and of low toxicity.
Guar gum, also called guaran, is a galactomannan. Guar gum is typically produced as a free-flowing, pale, off-white-colored, coarse to fine ground powder.
Lavender oil is an essential oil obtained by distillation from the flower spikes of certain species of lavender.
Lime Peel Essential Oil is made cold-pressing lime, Citrus aurantifolia, peels.
Linseed oil, also known as flaxseed oil, is a clear to yellowish oil obtained from the dried ripe seeds of the flax plant (Linum usitatissimum, Linaceae). The oil is obtained by cold pressing, sometimes followed by solvent extraction.
Meadowfoam seed oil is an edible seed oil, extracted from the seeds of Limnanthes alba (meadowfoam). The seeds contain 20-30% oil. Meadowfoam oil is widely used in cosmetic and hair-care applications due to its stability, lubricity and ability to stay on the skin.
Neem oil is a vegetable oil pressed from the fruits and seeds of the neem (Azadirachta indica), an evergreen tree which is endemic to the Indian subcontinent and has been introduced to many other areas in the tropics.
Rosemary antioxidant extract is produced from rosemary. Rosemary, Rosmarinus officinalis, is a woody, perennial herb with fragrant, evergreen, needle-like leaves and white, pink, purple or blue flowers. To create the antioxidant, whole fresh Rosemary leaf is put through a supercritical CO2 extraction process. Rosemary antioxidant extract is used as a natural preservative.
Sage oil is the essential oil made from the culinary herb sage, Salvia officinalis. 
Sesame oil (also known as gingelly oil or til oil) is an edible vegetable oil derived from sesame seeds.
Shea butter is a slightly yellowish or ivory-colored fat extracted from the nut of the African shea tree (Vitellaria paradoxa).
Stearic acid is the saturated fatty acid with an 18 carbon chain.
Sunflower oil is the non-volatile oil expressed from sunflower (Helianthus annuus) seeds. Sunflower oil is commonly used in food as a frying oil, and in cosmetic formulations as an emollient.
Sweet almond extract is comprised of sweet almond oil mixed with water and alcohol.
Tamanu oil (also called foraha or doomba oil) is pressed from nuts of the Calophyllum tacamahaca (or ati) tree. The nuts yield 70-75% of the greenish-yellow inedible oil. Commercial exploitation of tamanu oil is predominantly for skin care.
Cananga odorata, commonly called ylang-ylang, is a tree valued for its perfume. Ylang ylang essential oil derived from the flowers is used in aromatherapy.
Xanthan gum is a polysaccharide and is commonly used as a food thickening agent.
Wheat germ is the reproductive part of a wheat seed